The Ring of Thor
by Seetherk
Summary: The ring of Thor has already caused madness in Thor, and Thrain. Thorin begins to see the curse upon the ring passed down to him, and after the events of "Attack on the Blue Mountains" Thorin decides it's time to get rid of the ring for good. Sequel!
1. New Begginings

They did not move on that day, but instead camped away from the water. Fili had been removed of his wet clothing and laid to rest on Thorin's bed roll under many blankets. They started a fire and celebrated their victory in a quiet way, so as not to disturb the sleeping dwarfling.

Thorin secluded himself beside the sleeping prince, and fingered the box that had been won back by his company. It had been undisturbed, and still remained locked. He had no key; he had thrown it away after locking it away trying to escape the temptation of ever wearing it. It was given to his grandfather with the promise that it would bring him more gold and riches than he could imagine, and it had begun right after he received it. He had gained riches, more riches, and the arkenstone, but Thorin watched him waste away in the love of gold, it seemed that the more gold he got, the more he wasted away.

He believed the ring to be cursed, which was why he had locked it away. They needed money; his kingdom had lost everything when the dragon attacked. They were poor and lived as homeless wonderers until there brothers at the Blue Mountains took them in. It caused him great pain to watch his sister with child, and the young Fili make the trek. He could still feel Fili's weight from carrying him when he became too weak to walk at an age of barely five.

The ring was cursed. Since it had come in the possession of the line of Durin the kingdom had faced great tribulation, especially after the dragon attacked and claimed their mountain for his own. Perhaps the curse of Thor's ring is still upon them, and until it's gone the curse will remain, it had to be rid of. No, it had to be destroyed. After coming to this conclusion Thorin decided it was time that it was gotten rid of for good, and he would make sure it happened. After, that is, he took care of his nephews.

He placed the box back in his pocket, and turned his attention to Fili. His hair was still half wet, half dry and frazzled. Thorin brushed away a stray piece from his face, and then felt his head. He didn't have a fever. After stripping away his nephew's clothing he saw the damage done to his nephew's back. For the rest of his life the young prince would bare those scares, the scares of a lowly sailor, the scares of a slave, scares that no prince should ever bare. Thorin worried they would become infected before they made it back to the Blue Mountains, but all he could do for them was dab at them with a bit of clean water.

Then there was his arm that had been broken and abused, he held the prince still while Dwalin reset it. Dwalin was quick with it showing mercy on the dwarfling. Fili let out only a short scream, and quickly fell limb against his uncle when it was done, breathing heavily. Dwalin was as gentle as possible as he tied a make shift splint on to the arm. Thorin held Fili the whole time, brushing hair from his face, wiping sweat from his brow, and tears from his eyes. Then they removed his wet clothing and laid him to rest.

…

Dis set herself back down beside her youngest son, after retrieving clean water, and began to wet down his body. She dabbed at his forehead with the wet cloth, then his face, chest, and back. His fever was breaking, but it had yet to come to its end, and Kili hadn't woken up since he was nearly lost forever.

After finishing with Kili, she placed the cloth back in the bowl of water, and turned to her own injuries. Starting with her left arm she untied the knot, and slowly began unwinding the cloth. Cool air stung the burns as the cloth came away, and when her whole arm was bear she began to rub Oin's ointment on the burns, and replaced the cloth. She repeating with her other arm, methodically.

Kili stirred, Dis watched, wondering if he would finally wake up. "Ma?" He did.

"I'm here son."

"Where's Fili?"

"He's away, but he will be back soon. How are you feeling?"

"Just sore." Kili responded.

"Are you hungry?" Dis asked,

Kili shook his head, "Then I will find you something." She pet his head, before setting out to acquire food.

…

Thorin and his company tore their camp down that morning. As the other's were packing and preparing the ponies, Thorin checked on Fili. He was sitting on a log, and simply staring at the splint on his wrist. Thorin kneeled beside his nephew, looking him over, he had seen better days. "How do you feel?"

"I've had better days." He responded.

"Aye." Thorin agreed.

"Uncle, they kept asking about a ring. Do you know what they were talking about?"

"Aye, I do."

"What's so special about it?"

Thorin thought about not telling him, but Fili deserved an explanation after what he had just been through. "I'll explain everything. After, we get you back home and taken care of. I promise."

Fili shook his head in understanding then asked, "Is Fili alright?"

"I don't know. Dis took him home, but that was a few days ago."

"Let's hurry home then."

"Aye." Thorin helped Fili up, and onto his pony. Then the company headed out.

_ It's short, but I wanted to get this out and I don't feel like I could add anything else to this chapter. Anyways, I'm going into the story of what happens to Thor's ring, and I'm super excited. I hope you like what happens. As always, let me know what you think, and any ideas if you have them. Love you all _


	2. New Battles

Dis had settled down beside Kili, after sitting him up and giving him some soup to sip at. They sat in silence, and she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift toward worry for her eldest son. She just couldn't forgive herself for having to choose between them, which one to save. She hoped and prayed that Thorin had already reached Fili, rescued him, and is on his way home. Although, she had no way of knowing what their status was, and her mother's heart always feared the worst when it came to her son's.

She had never imagined that she would turn out just like her own mother, who always over worried for her children, especially herself. Her mother never approved of learning how to fight, going on adventures. She feared Dis would be killed someday, but even more so feared that she would never be married. Dis didn't want to be married; she didn't want to become a mother. That was, until she meet Dwern. Dwern encouraged Dis to continue what she was doing, even helped her train and become strong. Dwern had accepted her for who she was, her mother never did.

…

They did not move as quickly as Thorin hoped. They still kept a descent pace, but Thorin feared that moving too quickly would irritate Fili's injuries. They stopped for the night and Dwalin helped Thorin pull the sleeping Fili off his pony, and lay him down. Where they rechecked his injuries, and then proceeded to set up camp with the rest of the company.

Thorin repeated his actions from the night before, sitting beside his sleeping nephew and silently fingering the box that contained Thor's ring. He didn't usually carry on his person; even now he held it much longer than he ever had. Desperately, he wanted to open the box, he wanted to wear it and see the great jewel upon his finger, he wanted…He shook himself out of it. Was it already beginning to drive him mad? That quickly? Thorin began to fear the rings power, its curse to drive one to complete madness, and greed.

…

Kili had insisted that he would be fine without her hovering. Dis almost argued, but that would have been something her mother would have done. Feeling that she was over worrying, she kissed Kili's head, told him to rest well, and left him alone.

After leaving him she surveyed the progress of rebuilding the city, they had made great progress, but there was still much work to be done. She set out to learn the conditions of the people, many were hungry, and exposed to the elements, but small temporary shelters had already been set up and the women had already come together to prepare food, and fought the people's battle with hungry. The Dwarves were a strong and stubborn people; they were quick to take care of themselves, even after chaos. Confident that the people did not need her help, she went home, and began to repair the damage.

…

The third night Thorin was found himself getting increasingly worried. Not for Fili, for he was up and about with the other's now. After insisting he rest more, Fili told Thorin, that he had rested enough. That left Thorin fighting his secret battle, the ring's curse was working quickly, already he found himself thirsting for gold, and forgetting that it was the ring the brought upon the madness. He did not know how much longer he could carry the ring without losing himself completely.

"Are you alright lad?" Balin asked. They were away from the rest of the company. He didn't know, nobody knew of the ring's curse. Would they think him crazy if he spoke of it? It didn't matter. At the rate the curse was taking him, somebody had to know, and who better to tell than one of his most trusted friends.

"Balin, there is something I must tell you, before it's too late." Thorin admitted.

"Aye, anything." He replied, and sat beside Thorin with an open ear. Then Thorin began to explain everything he knew about the ring, and his suspicions of its curse.

…

Dis wiped the sweat off her brow; she had cleared out the burned furniture and broken items throughout the house, and cleaned the blood that had dried to the floor and walls. She decided it would be a good time to check on Kili, and she had to reapply the burn ointment to herself anyway.

When she went to see Kili, she found him awake and in conversation with Ori. Glad that he had someone to talk to she left him alone, and went to Oin instead. He gave her more burn Ointment, she treated her burns and then looked over at Kili again. Just then Ori had stood and left him that was when Dis walked over.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her son.

"Still sore, but better, ready to be done here and get back on my feet." He replied.

"You must be a fast healer."

"It HAS been a whole week, ma."

Dis giggled, "It's been a little longer than that, but you're right." She ruffled his hair a bit.

"Maaa." Kili complained. Then asked, "It's really been that long?"

"Yes, you were asleep a long time." She replied. Kili lowered his eyes, "Now don't look like that." She touched his chin and raised his eyes to her own. "Oin did pull a large piece of metal out of your gut; I'm surprised you already want to be up and about. Are really are a fast healer?" Dis encouraged. "And, you fought very well, I'm proud of you." Kili smiled.

…

Balin believed every word Thorin spoke, he felt relieved that somebody knew. He couldn't attempt what he was planning to do without his kin, and friends. He would need more of them soon, and he needs to act quickly. They were still half a day away from the Blue Mountains, and when they finally arrived, his reunion with both his nephews, and sister would be short lived. He would need to begin work immediately, a ring such as Thor's probably wouldn't be able to be destroyed by any ordinary means, and he had no idea where to start.

_ SO IT BEGINSSSSSS! Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
